Just You
by diasratmansah08
Summary: Sinopsis: Cerita ini menceritakan seorang pelajar bernama Julio yang hanya tinggal dengan adiknya karena masalah keluarga. Di tahun ajaran barunya,banyak biaya sekolah yang harus di bayarnya karena uang bulanan dari orang tuanya tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Akhirnya Julio memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Julio pun menemukan pekerjaan sambilan di se


[Judul : Just You]

[Author : Dias Ratmansah]

[Genre : Slice of Life,romance,school,comedy]

Sinopsis:

Cerita ini menceritakan seorang pelajar bernama Julio yang hanya tinggal dengan adiknya karena masalah keluarga.

Di tahun ajaran barunya,banyak biaya sekolah yang harus di bayarnya karena uang bulanan dari orang tuanya tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Akhirnya Julio memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan sambilan.

Julio pun menemukan pekerjaan sambilan di sebuah restoran.Namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi,karena pegawai yang ada di sana adalah teman-teman dari eskul yang ia ikuti.

Chapter 1 (part 1)

'Awal yang cerah untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru,tapi aku tidak menyukainya...sangat sangat tidak menyukainya.' itu lah yang di rasakan seorang pelajar yang baru membuka matanya.

"Kakak!!! ... Cepat bangun,nanti terlambat loh!!" teriak seorang gadis smp dari ruang makan yang mencoba membangunkan kakaknya.

Ia hanya diam dan tidak merespon ucapan adiknya.

"Ya ampun," gadis itu pun pergi ke kamar kakanya.

Dia pun mengetuk pintunya,tapi tidak ada respon.Ia pun langsung membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dan membangunkan kakaknya dengan menamparnya.

"Kak julio...Ayo sadar,ini sudah pagi loh.Ayo bangun!!" kata Gadis itu sambil menampar kakaknya yang bernama julio.

"Iya iya.Aku sudah bangun,hanya sedang mengumpulkan tenaga," Julio yang masih setengah sadar di tampar kembali oleh adiknya.

"Kalau kakak tidak kebawah dalam waktu 15 menit,aku akan siram kakak dengan air panas,mau!!?" ancam gadis itu dengan wajah masam.

"Kau ini...apa seharusnya begitu perlakuan mu terhadap kakakmu sendiri," kata Julio lalu duduk di kasurnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi,di rumah ini hanya ada kita berdua...jadi—."

"Iya iya aku paham,sana kebawah dulu," kata Julio sambil menutup mulut adiknya dengan tanganya agar tidak lanjut bicara.

"Cepatlah bersiap!!" kata gadis itu lalu menutup pintu kamar.

"Haaah,ini sebabnya aku membenci tahun ajaran baru,harus datang pagi-pagi untuk upacara penyambutan murid baru.Aku harap hari ini tidak terjadi hal yang buruk," kata Julio sambil mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Setelah bersiap,julio pun turun untuk sarapan dengan adiknya.

"Lama banget!!" keluh gadis itu.

"Ya maaf,aku lupa menaruh dasi ku,jadi harus mencarinya terlebih dahulu," jelas Julio.

"Terserah lah...Oh iya,sekarang kakak akan mendapat junior ya??" tanya gadis itu.

"Junior?? Ah,maksudmu adik kelas??" tanya Julio untuk memastikan.

"Ya,itu...lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan??" tanya gadis itu dengan tidak jelas.

"Yaa, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa,memangnya apa yang kau harapkan??" tanya julio sambil memakan makananya.

"Eeh!? Memangnya kakak tidak ada niat untuk terlihat keren di depan adik kelas mu nanti??" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak,itu menyusahkan ku saja,lagipula apa gunanya aku melakukan itu??" jawab julio lalu bertanya kembali.

"Untuk menjadi populer," jawab gadis itu dengan mata berkilauan.

"Itu kah yang kau harapkan?? Kalau begitu buang harapan itu sejauh mungkin," jawab Julio dengan nada datar.

"Cih,dasar...Aku duluan," kata gadis itu dengan nada kesal,ia pun berdiri dan pergi keluar.

"Eh?? Tidak mau berangkat bersama??" tanya Julio.

"Aku tunggu di depan!!" kata gadis itu lalu menutup pintu,

Julio pun membereskan bekas sarapan mereka dan pergi menyusul adiknya

Di jalan,mereka berdua berbicara hal kecil samapai ke hal yang tidak penting.

"Oh iya,aku dengar upacara pembukaan nya di langsungkan bersamaan dengan smp ya??" tanya Julio kepada adiknya.

"Ya begitulah,memangnya kenapa kakak menanyakan hal itu??" tanya balik gadis itu.

"Tidak,tidak apa-apa," jawab Julio dengan singkat.

Sekolah Sma julio dan smp adiknya memang 1 halaman sekolah, meskipun begitu saat sampai di sekolah mereka jarang bertemu,karena adiknya sibuk dengan kegiatan eskul,berbeda dengan julio yang sejak awal masuk sma sudah mendedikasikan dirinya untuk tidak masuk eskul apapun.

"Yo,Julio,Chelsea," sapa teman masa kecil Julio dan adiknya julio yang bernama Chelsea yang tiba tiba muncul di samping mereka.

"Hey Herry,Tidak biasanya kau kesekolah berjalan kaki??" tanya Julio.

"Yah sesekali aku ingin berangkat bersama kalian," jawab Herry sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Chelsea.Tidak biasanya aku melihat kau menggunakan gaya rambut pony tail??" tanya Herry yang penasaran.

"A-ah ini, a-aku hanya ingin terlihat berbeda. Tidak cocok ya??" jawab Chelsea yang sekaligus bertanya.

"Tidak,kau cocok sekali dengan gaya rambutmu itu.Terlihat sangat imut," kata Herry dengan tersenyum.

Wajah Chelsea pun memerah

"I-i-imut," kata Chelsea sambil memegang wajahnya.

"Hei, bodoh...jangan menggoda adiku," kata Julio, Herry pun tertawa.

"Jangan terpengaruh oleh rayuan nya.Di sekolah,itu sudah jadi kebiasaanya sekarang," jelas Julio untuk menenangkan adiknya.

"Eh!? Menjijikan," kata Chelsea sambil melirik Herry.

"Kejam sekali," kata Herry sambil menunduk.

"Oh iya Julio,apa kau sudah memutuskan??" tanya Herry tidak jelas.

"Memutuskan apanya??" tanya Julio kembali.

"Eskul...Kau tau kan,seluruh siswa kelas 11 di wajib kan untuk mengikuti salah satu eskul," jawab Herry lalu memberikan penjelasan.

Julio pun termenung sesaat.

"Memangnya itu wajib ya??" tanya Julio.

"Tentu saja," jawab Herry dengan singkat.

Herry pun menghela nafas "Kau ini kenapa?? Sekolah kita memiliki banyak eskul yang menarik,tapi kau sama sekali tidak minat mengikutinya," kata Herry.

"Aku hanya tidak berniat mengikuti apapun,itu saja," jelas Julio dengan singkat.

"Tapi,kakak harus mengikutinya,nanti kakak kena masalah lagi,kan kakak paling benci jika terkena masalah," kata Chelsea yang mencoba memojokan kakaknya.

Julio yang tidak bisa melawan perkataan adiknya membuat dirinya terdiam sesaat.

"Iya iya,nanti akan aku fikirkan," kata Julio sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Dasar,giliran sama adiknya langsung luluh," kata Herry dengan nada menyindir.

Chelsea pun tersenyum,sementara Julio tetap dengan ekspresi datar nya.

"Woaahhhh keren!!!" kata Herry dan Chealsea yang melihat sekolah terlihat begitu berwarna.

Keadaan sekolah pun sangat berbeda terdapat beberapa balon di depan gerbang sekolah dan bunga di pohon bermekaran yang membuat sekolah mereka terlihat sangat menakjubkan.

"Bukanya saat kita pertama kali masuk sekolah ini,juga seperti ini ya??" kata Julio.

"Ini berbeda...coba kau lihat,dulu saat kita pertama kali masuk,bunga pada pohon itu belum bermekaran," kata Herry sambil menunjuk pohon yang sedang bermekaran.

"Yah benar juga," kata Julio sambil melihat pohon yang di penuhi bunga yang bermekaran.

"Kakak,aku duluan di panggil teman-temanku" kata Chelsea sambil menunjuk teman-temanya yang melambaikan tangan.

Julio pun mengangguk,Chelsea pun berlari menghampiri teman-temanya,terlihat senyum yang sangat indah saat bertemu teman-temanya.

"Dia benar-benar imut ya," kata Herry yang mencoba menggoda Julio.

"Kalau kau mencoba menggoda adik ku lagi,ku penggal kau," kata Julio lalu berjalan meninggalkan Herry.

"Hey ayolah kakak ipar," Kata Herry sambil mengejar Julio.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu,itu menjijikan," kata Julio yang mulai sedikit kesal.

"Berarti aku harus memanggilmu apa?? Paman??" tanya Herry dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak pernah sudi aku di panggil paman ataupun kakak ipar oleh mu," kata Julio dengan nada datar.

"Susah juga ya mendapat restu darimu," kata Herry dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak sudi aku memberi restu kepada playboy seperti mu," kata Julio sambil memalingkan pandanganya dari Herry.

"Kejamnya.Lagipula kapan aku menjadi playboy?" tanya Herry

"Beris—."

*Bugh*

Julio pun menabrak seorang siswi yang membawa banyak kertas catatan. Herry pun sedikit terkejut karena yang di tabrak oleh julio adalah...

To be continue

=


End file.
